Botanical classification: Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium).
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Pacvixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pacvixe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered as a seedling in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of unnamed, unpatented selections from breeding group 8K-33. Plants of the new variety exhibit similar habit of their parents, but exhibit darker flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1999. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.